Zero Gravity
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Bill y Will Cipher son un par de hermanos gemelos que huyen de una horrible vida con sus padres en California y llegan a un pequeño pueblo llamado Zero Gravity. Al encontrar un extraño diario en el bosque, los gemelos se dan cuenta de que existen gran cantidad de criaturas mágicas, así como dioses y guardianes que protegían la realidad.
1. Prologo

¡Hallo! Aquí tienen el prólogo de este fic que no será tan largo como la serie puesto que es un AU con muchas cosas diferentes, tendrá cosas de su creador e ideas mías. Por ahora solo les dejo la introducción de la historia, ya el primer capítulo se imaginaran que será lo de los gnomos y si, más o menos xD Bueno no hablo más, que lo disfruten.

 _Prologo_

—No puedes ser un guardián, entiéndelo de una vez por todas por favor—el castaño suspiró por enésima vez en el tiempo que llevaba allí, estaba obstinado de la insistencia de aquel niño humano de cabellos blancos excesivamente cuidados.

—¡Maldita sea Pines! —vociferó Gleeful, obstinado de que su petición nuevamente fuese rechazada ¿cómo se atrevía ese guardián imbécil a negarle lo que más deseaba? No era justo, él tenía todo para convertirse en un guardián también.

—Precisamente por eso no puedes, estas lleno de avaricia y soberbia, tus sentimientos son muy oscuros para que puedas ser uno de nosotros. Ahora, devuelve el diario número dos y desiste de esa tonta idea de volverte un guardián.

—¡Jamás! ¿Me escuchaste bien Dipper Pines? No te lo devolveré hasta que me haya convertido en el guardián más poderoso de todos—y sin decir más, el niño de cabellos blancos se retiró de aquel bosque totalmente furioso, el castaño se las pagaría algún día.

…

Huir de sus vidas en California había sido la mejor decisión que habían tomado los gemelos Cipher. Sus padres eran simplemente insoportables, su alcohólico padre no hacía más que golpearles y su madre solo les recriminaba y echaba la culpa de cualquier cosa, pero el colmo había sido cuando su propio progenitor había intentado abusar del menor de ellos, de no ser por Bill que le había golpeado a tiempo con un bate de béisbol su hermanito hubiera vivido una de las peores experiencias que podría vivir un ser humano.

Habían tomado un autobús sin siquiera fijarse a donde los llevaría, solo recogieron lo que consideraban importante y algo de dinero –tanto ahorros como de la billetera de su padre- y se marcharon de aquella horrible casa que se hacía llamar su hogar, nada más alejado de la realidad, eso no era un hogar solo era un infierno de cuatro paredes y un techo. Pero ya no tenían que preocuparse de eso, ahora estaban muy lejos en algún lugar de Oregon, un lugar en el que nadie les haría daño: Zero Gravity. Actualmente llevaban ya tres semanas viviendo allí, por suerte, el alcalde les había dado una buena bienvenida, era alguien muy agradable aunque torpe; él les había permitido una cabaña que estaba un poco apartada del pueblo cerca del bosque, no era el mejor de los lugares pero con algo de limpieza y arreglo fue suficiente para el par de adolescentes.

—Hermano, el alcalde Soos nos ha mandado algunas compras—apareció el chico de cabellos azulados en la cocina, dejando en la mesa las compras que les habían enviado Soos con su esposa—. Es muy amable en enviarnos comida siempre pero sigo pensando que yo también debo buscar un trabajo, no puedes con todo tu solo.

Wilson Cipher era el menor de los hermanos por casi diez minutos de diferencia, desde siempre había sido bastante tímido y reservado, algo dependiente de su gemelo pero aun así ocultaba un fuerte carácter en el fondo y era más decidido a sus ya quince años, por no decir que fue quien sugirió marcharse de su antigua casa tras casi vivir tan horrible momento.

—Te digo que yo puedo, tu deberías pensar en inscribirte para la secundaria de aquí en otoño—gruñó un poco el de cabellos rubios para revisar el contenido de las bolsas, había pan, huevos, jamón, queso y varias latas—. Debería decirle a Melody que dejen de mandarnos comida, no hace falta que lo hagan.

—¿Y crees que trabajando de camarero en el café de Linda Susan alcance para comer los dos? Si no me dejas trabajar el dinero apenas y nos durará un poco…

—Bien, bien, en primero lugar soy cocinero no camarero y en segunda, deja de ser tan terco, yo puedo ocuparme.

William Cipher, por otro lado, era bastante opuesto a su hermano en vario sentidos: testarudo, orgulloso, a veces algo cínico y malicioso, pero aun así se preocupaba mucho por su hermano y llegaba a ser bastante sobreprotector con él. Desde que habían llegado a Zero Gravity había procurado evitar cualquier contacto con otros, consideraba a los adultos unos pesados y no quería que nadie lastimara a su gemelo pero se encontró con un pueblo bastante cálido –y extraño- además que había desarrollado una buena amistad con el alcalde Soos y su esposa Melody.

—Eres muy obstinado—suspiró un poco el de cabellos azules tras terminar de guardar las compras.

—Solo digo que tú no tienes que preocuparte de nada…—insistió con un tono de voz más suave—¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta por el bosque?

—No lo sé Bill, ese bosque es muy extraño y no me gusta—se negó con ligero nerviosismo.

—No seas llorón Will, solo será un paseo.

Will no fue capaz de reprochar nada, no pasó mucho cuando ya se habían adentrado a aquel bosque que aunque podría parecer normal daba una extraña sensación, como si alguien te observara pero al girar no encontrabas nada, así se sentía el menor de los Cipher. Procuraba mantenerse lo más cerca posible de su gemelo, el rubio por su lado parecía bastante tranquilo con el ambiente, le gustaba mucho pues se sentía de algún modo relajado en la naturaleza que con las personas.

—Will…—llamó de repente mientras se detenían para tomar asiento en el suelo.

—¿Si hermano? —atendió sentándose frente al rubio.

—El mundo es una porquería ¿cierto? —El menor se sorprendió bastante por aquel comentario—. Los adultos en su mayoría son horribles o son unos idiotas, empezando por nuestros padres…

—¿A qué viene esto? —preguntó algo preocupado al notar aquella triste y melancólica mirada.

—Ha pasado casi un mes desde que llegamos aquí y fue una suerte que Soos y Melody fuesen tan amables pero ¿Quién más ha querido ayudarnos? Con suerte conseguí que la tuerta me diera empleo, pero a nadie más le importa si nos morimos de hambre o no—Bill frunció el ceño apretando sus manos sobre la tierra—. Todos son egoístas, la mayoría de las personas son crueles y disfrutan ver como otros se ahogan en su inmundicia…

—Bill…

—Quisiera poder crear un mundo mejor, si tuviera la oportunidad yo podría…—Bill ahogó un quejido de dolor cuando se recostó del árbol tras sí, extrañado de oír el golpe sordo hacia el metal—¿Pero qué demonios…?

Los gemelos se fijaron en el extraño árbol metálico, el mayor de ellos acercó su mano para darle ligeros golpecitos y comprobar que realmente no era madera de lo que estaba hecho y efectivamente, no lo era. Ambos se pusieron de pie para verlo mejor, Bill acercó de nuevo su mano para pasarla por lo que se suponía era el tronco, consiguiendo abrir una especie de puertecilla para descubrir en su interior lo que parecía ser un viejo y pequeño panel con botones y palancas.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Wilson viendo como su hermano presionaba los botones y movía las palancas, lo último provocó que una escotilla se abriera a menos de un metro de ellos en el suelo—.T-Te dije que este bosque era raro…

—No tengo idea, pero es interesante ¿no crees? —sonrió un poco mientras se acercaban al hoyo en el suelo, el interior de este estaba lleno de telarañas y mugre así como uno que otro insecto que de inmediato huyó al sentir la luz.

En aquel curioso hoyo se encontraba lo que parecía ser un viejo diario, estaba sucio y polvoriento pero Bill no se lo pensó mucho para cogerlo. Lo sopló un poco para quitarle el polvo y con su mano terminó de limpiarlo, los Cipher miraron curioso la mano de seis manos color dorado que estaba en la portada con un numero 3. Los dos se miraron un momento antes de abrirlo, no tenía nombre de propietario pero mientras lo hojeaban encontraron varias notas y datos de criaturas y cosas totalmente alejadas de la realidad conocida.

'

—¿Quién dejaría esto aquí? ¿Qué son estas cosas? ¿Es un cuento? —pregunto el peli azul mirando curioso el contenido de aquellas páginas.

—No lo creo, ¿Por qué alguien ocultaría así un cuento? Además parece a esos diarios de campo que hacen los investigadores—Bill parecía realmente hipnotizado de lo que aquellas páginas decían, a según todo eso se encontraba en Zero Gravity—. Tenías razón en que este lugar era raro, Will.

—Yo no me refería a esa clase de raro, bueno pensaba más en algo embrujado pero aquí hay puras cosas mágicas: gnomos, hadas, cristales mágicos ¿de verdad todo esto es real?

—Parece que tendremos que averiguarlo ¿no crees? —el rubio empezó a caminar más adentro en el bosque, guiándose de lo que decía aquel diario en sus pequeños mapas para comprobar si realmente era cierto.

Grande fue la sorpresa de los Cipher al descubrir muchas de las cosas que allí mencionaban, plantas y flores mágicas con toda clase de poderes, todo era simplemente asombroso. Esa noche, tras volver a la cabaña, Bill se pasó largo rato leyendo aquel diario, todo era tan increíble pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era las paginas centrarles y algunas de las finales, ellas hablaban de entes poderosos que controlaban el balance del universo y la realidad, también mencionaba de aquellos que tenían poder sobre el día y la noche, si pudiera conseguir o contactar con esos seres, podría lograr lo que más deseaba: mejorar ese patético mundo.

—Bill ¿puedes apagar la luz? —pidió su gemelo que intentaba dormirse pero su hermano en la cama contraria estaba tan concentrado leyendo que apenas y le hizo caso—Bill por favor…

—Haré un mundo mejor Will, quiero decir, haremos un mundo mejor…

William solo sonrió sin apartar la mirada de aquellas páginas donde había varios dibujos, uno de ellos era de un extraño pino que tenía por características "Guardián 1 del balance del mundo, aquel con el control sobre la mente…"

Continuara…

Un poco corto pero solo porque es el prólogo, me esforzaré en que los capítulos si sean un poco más largos que esto. Espero que les haya gustado la introducción a nuestra historia, si bien no puede ser igual a Gravity Falls por muchos motivos evidentes pero habrá similitudes. Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1:

El mundo era protegido por distintos guardianes, eran todos diferentes entre sí pero juntos mantenían el equilibrio del universo. Los guardianes del balance del mundo eran Dipper y Mabel Pines, y aunque tenían una misma misión, se especializaban en ámbitos distintos; Dipper era el encargado de lo que a la mente refería: justicia, sabiduría, responsabilidad. Mabel por otro lado manejaba lo que tenía que ver con el corazón: amor, sueños, bondad.

Por ello, juntos mantenían un perfecto equilibrio, eran indispensables entre todos los guardianes, dioses y espíritus; ellos eras quienes juzgaban a la humanidad. Ambos tenían millones de años de existencia, casi tantos como el mundo mismo, no eran muy conscientes de quien era su creador o de donde habían emergido, pero lo habían hecho ya sabiendo cuál era su misión en su eterna vida.

—¿Dices que alguien halló el diario número 3? —cuestionó la castaña con sorpresa y un deje de preocupación.

—Sí, debí enfocarme más en buscarlo que en quitarle el segundo a Gideon, pensé que nadie se adentraría tanto al bosque para encontrarlo—Dipper gruñó un poco molesto, no había sido lo suficientemente listo para preocuparse por el último de los diarios.

Los tres diarios, aquellos que contenían información no solo de la existencia de las criaturas míticas que mayormente habitaban en Zero Gravity sino en el resto del mundo, había secretos sobre el cuerpo y la mente que no cualquiera sería capaz de entender o soportar, hablaba de la existencia de los guardianes, sus poderes e incluso sus debilidades, contaba también de las conexiones que existían sobre distintas realidades similares. Los diarios ocultaban tal cantidad de secretos y eran capaces de otorgar poder.

—No es tu culpa hermano, se suponía que nadie sería capaz de encontrarlos, desde que los Gleeful llegaron allí todo cambió terriblemente—Mabel abrazó a su gemelo por la espalda intentando darle consuelo, de forma inconsciente empezaba a liberar burbujas de un tono rosáceo alrededor de ambos, era una manifestación de su poder y emociones mezclados, en aquellas burbujas se reflejaban aquellos gemelos humanos encontrando, leyendo e investigando el diario.

—Si lo es, debimos destruirlo cuando nos dimos cuenta que eran peligrosos, que los humano podían encontrarlos y causar problemas como lo está haciendo Gideon…—el castaño solo se cruzó de brazos, observando las burbujas creadas por su hermana, eran solo niños o adolescentes más bien, confundidos y solos en la vida, no podían ser malvados como Gleeful pero podían llegar a serlo.

—El tío Ford los creó esperando que alguien utilizara este conocimiento para el bien, había logrado muchas cosas buenas como con el señor Newton o el señor Einstein, tal vez esos chicos lleguen a ser como…—la castaña se quedó en silencio, mirando como sus burbujas se oscurecían hasta ser grises casi negras, lo que significaba un futuro turbio e incluso siniestro—. Dipper en sus corazones hay dudas, tanta tristeza y sufrimiento…

El guardián de traje azul se giró al sentir que su hermana sollozaba, sentir las emociones humanas era un peso fuerte incluso para alguien tan resistente como lo era Mabel, seguía siendo tan duro y difícil aun con el tiempo. Dipper usó sus dientes para retirar uno de sus blancos guantes y poder así tocar el rostro de su gemela, limpiando con delicadeza sus lágrimas.

—Los humanos han evolucionado muy bien en sabiduría pero no en sentimientos, darles más del conocimiento necesario solo provoca el caos, lo has visto, ha sucedido muchas veces y seguimos cometiendo error tras error—pasaba su mano sin guante por la mejilla de la castaña, admirando sus ojos que eran opuestos a los suyos, la esclerótica de Mabel era rosada y sus pupilas azuladas mientras que la suya eran azules y sus pupilas eran rojizas.

—Y es mi culpa, yo debería ayudarlos a ser mejores, de corazones puros, y solo se han ennegrecido tanto que ya no sé qué hacer…—no pudo evitar agachar la mirada, ella había logrado muchas cosas en realidad, aun existían personas tan puras de corazón y buenas pero la maldad poco a poco se había hecho superior en la especie humana—. También es mi culpa que Wendy los odie…

—Ella no los odia, solo que han causado tanto daño a los animales y a la naturaleza como tal que inclusive llegaron a debilitarla un tiempo, extinguieron muchas especies pero eso no es culpa de ellos del todo, tampoco es que yo hiciera las cosas a tiempo.

Los gemelos resoplaron un poco, no habían hecho las cosas del todo bien por un buen tiempo, pero se suponía que solo eran una guía, los humanos debían actuar por su propia cuenta, lo que conocían como libre albedrío. Dipper sujetó la mano y la cintura de su hermana, haciendo uso de su poder hizo que sonara algo de música clásica y así empezó a moverse y girar con ella; Mabel sonrió un poco más calmada, bailar era algo que le relajaba cuando se sentía mal sobre su trabajo como guardián pero era inevitable, sentía que desde la segunda guerra mundial todos los problemas se habían triplicado sino es que más, pero mortificarse no mejoraría nada, a lo mucho generaría lluvias en algunos lugares.

De momento necesitaban despejarse, recuperar los diarios no sería una tarea muy sencilla, su creador les había colocado un hechizo de protección para evitar que fuesen robados o tomados por la fuerza, claro que ninguno esperaba que el hechizo se mantuviera incluso contra ellos, aquel hechizo causaba un gran daño al que tratara de tomarlo así que por eso eran cuidadosos, por eso no quedaba más que persuadir a Gideon y ahora a los gemelos Cipher.

…

Bill y Will habían regresado a casa antes del atardecer, no sería bueno que la noche les agarrara en pleno bosque. Habían comprobado que lo que el diario contenía no era mentira, como prueba ambos habían tenido una pequeña confrontación con esas criaturas llamadas gnomos, los cuales por alguna razón trataron de llevarse a Will con ellos y tras una especie de rara pelea, ambos acabaron todos sucios y llenos de hojas.

—¿Por qué no tomas un baño? Yo me ocupo de la cena—sugirió el menor de los gemelos, el rubio pareció pensarlo un poco pero estaba lo bastante cansado como para discutir sobre quien iba a cocinar y quien debía ducharse.

—Vale—contestó mientras se sacaba su camisa amarilla y quedarse solo con su playera marrón con el triángulo amarillo en medio.

Bill se fue desvistiendo en el camino hasta llegar al baño, al llegar a dicha habitación cerró la puerta y se detuvo primero a mirarse en el espejo. Ya no había rastros de hematomas en su cuerpo, eso le aliviaba bastante, eran el único recuerdo de la horrible vida que llevaba con sus padres, los pocos que tenía ahora eran nuevos, luego de correr y caerse un par de veces huyendo de aquellas criaturas era natural tener uno que otro moretón, nada grave en consideración de los que tuvo antes.

—Ahora sé que puedo cambiarlo todo, nadie pasará por lo que Will y yo hemos pasado—decía para sí, encajando sus uñas en el mesón del lavado—. Nadie será capaz de hacernos nada…

Luego de tomar una ducha para sacarse la tierra y las hojas, regresó a la habitación que compartía con su hermano. Esa cabaña tenía otra habitación pero desde muy pequeños habían compartido y preferían seguir haciéndolo, la otra habitación estaba vacía pues no tenían demasiadas cosas, si la sala tenía mueble y una televisión o la cocina un horno y nevera era por Soos, pero no habían llegado realmente con muchas cosas, claro que el mayor de los gemelos ahorraba lo poco que estaba ganando para poder comprarse más cosas.

—Ya está la comida hermano—escuchó decir a Will mientras pasaba a la cocina secándose el pelo con una toalla.

—¿No quieres ducharte primero antes de cenar? Yo te espero—se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor.

—No, quiero que comamos ahora que está caliente—contestó antes de tomar asiento también—. N-Nunca creí que uno hombrecitos tan pequeños pudiesen ser tan aterradores—murmuró antes de probar del espagueti que había preparado.

—Uniéndose de esa manera no era para menos, lo importante es que estamos bien, además que fue divertido.

Los Cipher rieron un poco, realmente correr por sus vidas de un monstruo gigante hecho de muchos hombrecitos era algo para reírse, raro, pero era gracioso. Al acabar de comer, Bill lavó los trates mientras su gemelo iba a tomar un baño, luego de eso ambos vieron televisión un largo rato. No se sentían tan solos en realidad, con la compañía del otro era más que suficiente, no necesitaban de nadie más para ser felices.

Ahora, ambos se encontraban en su habitación disponiéndose a descansar, o al menos Will tenía ese plan, vaya que había sido un largo día. Pero Bill quería indagar más en aquel diario, necesitaba informarse de todas esas criaturas y conseguir una fuente de poder, no era fantasía alguna eso de cambiar el mundo, realmente deseaba hacerlo y ahora sabía que era capaz de ello.

—Bill ¿puedes apagar la luz? —Pidió somnoliento, su hermano ya llevaba buen rato leyendo—, deberías dormir ya hermano.

—Lo siento, me entretuve un poco—dio una última mirada a la página, necesitaba encontrar unas cosas antes de poder invocar a aquel ser, sería algo complicado pero podría hacerlo, estaba seguro de ello. Cerró el diario y lo dejó bajo su almohada antes de apagar la luz y cerrar los ojos para dormir—. Descansa Will.

…

El fin de semana, Soos había llevado de pesca a los hermanos al lago de Zero Gravity. Admitían que había sido muy divertido hacerlo y aunque no pasó la gran cosa, Bill estaba convencido de que seguro había algo en aquel lago, no por nada el bote había dado fuertes brincos y no era precisamente por las olas que los motores generaban, además que Will fue muy feliz fotografiando castores.

—Mira Bill, les saqué muchas fotos—decía el de cabellos azules mirando las fotos que había sacado con la cámara desechable, aquellos animalitos se le habían hecho tan adorables que tuvo que gastar un rollo entero solo para ellos.

—Solo eran castores, no tenían nada de interesante, solo estaban ahí en lo que quedaba de un barco—los pucheros de su gemelo le hicieron suspirar un poco—. De acuerdo, si son bonitos—rodó los ojos, no iba a discutir con su hermano por ese tipo de cosas—. Me hubiera gustado ver algo más, aunque dice Soos que el pueblo es normal ¿cómo puede decir que es normal?

—No lo sé, tal vez las criaturas no aparezcan ante la gente del pueblo o el pueblo los ignora—Will se sentó en el sofá de la sala luego de tomar una especie de libro rectangular azul. Al llegar a Zero Gravity había decidido registrar su nueva vida con Bill en un álbum de fotografías, con un bolígrafo escribió en una hoja "Día de pesca en el lago Zero Gravity", luego pego las fotos de los castores y las que había tomado a su hermano y Soos.

—Aquí la gente es algo idiota, pero al menos nos dejan en paz—contestó mirando lo que su hermano hacía, sonrió un poco antes de pasar su mano por los cabellos azules de Will.

—Bill ¿realmente crees que seamos capaces de cambiar el mundo? —Preguntó volviendo a la primera página, allí había un par de fotos de la casa y de su hermano y él solo sentados en el pórtico mientras bebían refrescos de lata—¿Y si nos va bien aquí? ¿Y si no hay necesidad de hacerlo?

—No solo es por nosotros Will, nuestros padres no son los únicos que son tan despreciables, hay personas incluso peores y ellas no merecen existir—el moreno mayor apretó los puños con rabia, recordando las cosas por las que pasaron y que en su anterior escuela ni siquiera la psicóloga escolar podía ayudarlos pues había otros problemas similares a los suyos—. Encontrar ese diario es prueba de que tenemos que hacerlo.

…

Dipper y Mabel se habían dedicado a observar a aquellos hermanos un par de días, habían mirado en su pasado y la nebulosa de su futuro, ni siquiera ellos podían verlo de forma clara. Había sido muy triste todo lo que pasaron con sus padres, como les habían maltratado tanto en sus cortas vidas, no podían culparlos de huir de ellos.

—Deberían descansar un poco, hay más humanos de los cuales deben preocuparse ¿recuerdan? —aquella voz les devolvió de algún modo a la realidad, en el lugar que se encontraban estaba rodeados de fragmentos similares a un espejo, los cuales reflejaban lo que ellos desearan, en esto caso: a los gemelos Cipher—¿Ellos tienen el diario 3? No parecen tan malos como Gideon.

—No lo son tío Stan, solo están confundidos, no han tenido una vida muy feliz—respondió Mabel mientras caminaba hacia el otro guardián, al cual consideraba su tío por ser más antiguo que ella y su hermano—. Dipper cree que no será tan difícil persuadirlos.

—Tienen quince años, son mayores que Gideon pero no parecen tener malas intenciones, hablan de hacer un mundo mejor y estoy consciente de que con el diario 3 pueden hacerlo—el guardián de la mente se dirigió a la salida de aquella _zona_ junto a su hermana y el mayor—¿Qué te trae por aquí tío Stan?

—Pues soy el guardián del día y el sol, ya me ocupé de que amaneciera al otro lado del planeta y que no habrá nada raro, mis soles están bastante bien en otras galaxias también así que no me preocupo de nada—contestó el guardián de apariencia más anciana—¿Han hablado con Ford sobre eso?

—No, aun no, ya se siente bastante mal por lo que ha pasado, le hemos dicho que nosotros nos encargaremos pero...

—Dipper, no tienes que ser tan comprensivo con él—le interrumpió Stanley—. Stanford debió destruirlos en cuanto supimos que era peligroso ¿recuerdas lo que pasó por abrir la ventana a otra dimensión? ¿O acaso olvidaste a Phil?

La imagen del demonio de ojos y cabellos rojos invadió la mente del guardián de traje azul, el cual frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con cierta rabia. Aquellos diarios habían generado muchos problemas, habían sido creados por el guardián de la noche y la luna, claro que Stanford Pines no los había creado por maldad ni mucho menos, los había hecho con tal de registrar conocimientos y prestárselos al humano que -según _el profeta_ \- sería el nuevo guardián.

Siguiendo tal profecía, Ford había escrito toda aquella información con tal de facilitar y ayudar al humano que sería un guardián con tal de que comprendiera mejor su misión, pero los diarios juntos contenían tanto poder que incluso abrió ventanas a otras dimensiones paralelas, una de ellas era a un pueblo igual a Zero Gravity pero en esa realidad habitaba un demonio muy peligroso el cual estaba dispuesto a destruirlo todo, Dipper había logrado detenerlo y cerrar las aperturas que los diarios habían creado, volviéndolas puertas ocultas en todo el pueblo que solo podían abrirse teniendo los tres diarios.

—No es del todo su culpa, lo que debimos hacer fue aislarlos en nuestra propia dimensión no en Zero Gravity, así como hicimos con el diario 1, si lo hubiéramos hecho Gideon no lo hubiese encontrado…

—Si pero la profecía también decía que el humano debía encontrar al menos uno de ellos, solo queríamos encontrarlo y no pensamos en las consecuencias de ello—Mabel apoyó su mano en la de su hermano, apretándola un poco—. Tal vez uno de los Cipher sea…

—No—negó Dipper de inmediato—. En otras dimensiones, ese apellido está ligado a la maldad y a los demonios, lo que debemos hacer es recuperar los diarios y aislarlos todos, tal vez Fiddleford se equivocó, no esperamos un nuevo compañero tal vez hablaba de un demonio…

—Dipper pero ellos están…

—Vamos a ayudarlos Mabel, no te preocupes por eso, los ayudaremos a darse cuenta que no tienen que vengarse de nadie, solo deben seguir sus vidas—sonrió a su hermana con suavidad—. Pero ninguno de ellos está destinado a ser un guardián, si lo fuese, sus futuros no se verían tan oscuros…

—Ustedes tienen trabajos muy complicados ¿en serio solo van a vigilarlos y a descuidar a los demás mortales? —cuestionó Stan mientras caminaban por aquel lugar lleno de pasillos, podría decirse que era una especie de mansión extra dimensional.

—Para nada, Candy y Grenda me ayudan con mi trabajo—respondió sonriente la guardiana.

—Lo cual no es muy bueno en realidad—murmuraron ambos hombres muy bajo, Mabel solo sonreía feliz de sus "caballeros", un par de cuervos que había rescatado de ser asesinados y las convirtió en sus leales guerreras, aunque según los demás guardianes no era más que una excusa para tener amigas y no la culpaban, Pacifica no era muy amigable y Wendy era más feliz con sus animales.

—Por cierto, iré a verlas—sonrió feliz de la vida antes de alejarse dando saltitos.

—Yo iré a ver a Stanford, nunca se sabe con qué locura saldrá ahora—señaló el guardián del día.

—Yo, creo que solo iré a dar una vuelta—balbuceó el de ojos azules, rascando su nuca mientras se daba media vuelta para buscar otro lugar en aquel enorme sitio.

—Oh claro, salúdame a Wendy entonces. Oh cierto, ella ni siquiera sabrá que estás ahí ¿acoso verdad? —se burlaba el más longevo, haciendo ruborizar al otro en sobremanera.

—¡No es acoso! —exclamó avergonzado—. Ella si sabe que estoy ahí, aunque es más bien porque puede olerme que porque yo me haga de notar…

Algo que no era un secreto para nadie era el enamoramiento que tenía Dipper por el espíritu de la naturaleza, no se le podía culpar del todo, Wendy era hermosa, con sus largos cabellos rojizos y su blanca y final piel, además de esos brillantes ojos ámbar. Dipper se acomodó su gorra y plancho su uniforme con sus manos antes de dirigirse a la zona de naturaleza que había en su mundo. Hizo lo de siempre, se sentó en el tronco de un árbol caído y se dedicó a observar a la mujer, la cual hablaba feliz de la vida con un tigre, después de todo uno de sus dones era el de entender a aquellas criaturas y aunque cualquiera podría asociar eso a una película de princesas Disney, la realidad era algo distinta.

Dipper pudo esquivar el hacha por poco, sabía que Wendy era un poco agresiva y de hecho se guiaba más de sus instintos que de su sentido común, pero era una de las cosas que más le gustaba del espíritu de la naturaleza.

—Hola Wendy—saludó sonriendo leve al verla acercarse.

—Oh Dipper—sonrió al verle, le ayudó a levantarse antes de recuperar su hacha—¿Listo para el entrenamiento de hoy? No pienses que seré tan blanda como la última vez.

—Tu nunca eres blanda—rió un poco mirándola alejarse un metro, en realidad ya no solo se dedicaba a observarla, usando la excusa de que le enseñara a pelear mejor, la visitaba cada que podía solo para luchar y compartir un rato con ella. Desenvainó su espada y se colocó en posición, no necesitaban cruzar demasiadas palabras en realidad.

…

—Haz mejorado mucho, apuesto a que si tuvieses que luchar contra Phil de nuevo le darías una…—Corduroy se silenció al notar que Dipper se había puesto algo serio—. Lo siento, sé que no es algo de lo que te guste hablar mucho.

—Descuida, no pasa nada es solo que me dio mucha rabia lo que le hacía a ese niño y lo peor es que ese niño era yo, al menos el yo de esa dimensión—se recostó sobre el césped y se dedicó a mirar el cielo nocturno, Wendy se recostó a su lado para mirarle, retirando su curioso sombrero de piel con cuernos y dejarlo junto a la gorra azul del guardián de la mente.

—¿Qué es lo que más te preocupa? ¿Que haya un demonio como él en esta dimensión? —cuestionó mirándole curiosa.

—No lo sé en realidad, tengo la sensación de que es algo más, desde que Gideon sabe cómo utilizar el poder de aquellos amuletos, todo es más difícil y Fiddleford no deja de hablar de un terrible futuro, no me olvido que es un humano pero si tiene el don de la profecía es por algo, muchas cosas se han cumplido tal como las dijo…

Pines sintió las mejillas rojas cuando la chica recostó la cabeza en su pecho, incluso temió que escuchara a su corazón tan acelerado. Con cierto nerviosismo pasó su mano por sus cabellos para acariciarlos, eran tan suaves, incluso sentía que era una fantasía aquello.

—Todo estará bien, eres muy listo y eres fuerte, estoy segura que no permitirás que nada suceda y no olvides que no solo cuentas con Mabel, también cuentas conmigo y con los demás guardianes…

—Menos Pacifica, ella me dejaría morir ahogado—bromeó haciéndola reír.

—Es posible, pero así es ella.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el cielo un rato, era difícil procesar muchas cosas, desde hacía varios años, más de treinta en realidad, esperaban la aparición del dichoso nuevo guardián pero solo había aparecido Gideon, alguien que simplemente no podía serlo con tan horribles sentimientos y tal avaricia por poder. Ahora estaban los gemelos, todos sabían que el apellido Cipher en otras dimensiones se ligaba a los demonios ¿acaso si obtenían más poder esos chicos lo serían? Dipper no quería creer eso, quería creer que podía salvar a esos niños de la oscuridad para que vivieran una vida normal y tranquila, no solo lo creía, sabía que lo haría, los ayudaría y los salvaría de un futuro lleno de tinieblas.

Continuara…

Lamento la demora, he tenido cosas de la universidad que me han ocupado un poco, espero les haya gustado el cap, sé que dije que sería como el capítulo de Turista atrapado pero ñe, me dio pereza así que seguí mis propias ideas, solo hice referencia a los dos primeros capítulos y eso xD Me disculpo por las incongruencias y demás, cualquier duda pueden preguntar. No me resistí al WenDip por que lo amo :'v Bueno eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos pronto 3


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2:

Bill se había decidido a invocar a la criatura del libro, luego de meditarlo mucho estaba claro en que necesitaba poder si deseaba lograr sus objetivos, no eran solo los delirios de un adolescente que había sufrido mucho, no, él estaba decidido a que cambiaría el curso del mundo y si había encontrado aquel diario era porque así si estaba destinado a hacerlo. Claro que también le preocupaba el hecho de que no funcionara, también que el destino parecía ponerle las herramientas de forma muy fácil para conseguir sus objetivos, no era tonto, no podía ser tan sencillo.

—Pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo—se dijo a si mismo mientras preparaba las cosas de la invocación, su hermano había salido a comprar un par de cosas así que no le preocupaba mucho que pudiese irrumpir en lo que hacía.

Respiró hondo y empezó a recitar lo que el diario decía era la invocación, suponía que era latín o alguna lengua muerta, no es que le importara conocer el origen de aquellas frases que carecían de sentido para él. Sintió estremecerse ante un fuerte viento repentino, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea hacerlo afuera de la casa.

…

En aquel lugar donde el tiempo fluía de una manera distinta, el guardián de lo correcto y lo justo se paseaba hacia el salón de cristal que mostraba lo que quisiera ver, tal vez lo mejor sería seguir observando a ese par de niños, algo le inquietaba con respecto a ellos. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar en sus apellidos: Cipher, el apellido ligado al mal y al caos.

Se sintió un poco tonto, desde lo ocurrido con Phil debió haber buscado a esos niños y mantenerlos vigilados, también debió preocuparse más por el diario tres que por el dos en manos de Gideon, al menos el primero estaba en posesión de su tío y se encontraba protegido por un campo de magia. Inhaló un poco, más que nada para tranquilizarse, el oxígeno no era algo muy necesario para él, al menos no como para los humanos, pero funcionaban aquellos ejercicios para tranquilizarse al menos.

Los recuerdos sobre aquel demonio de cabellos rojizos no eran agradables, era algo que le atormentaría el resto de su inmortal vida. La tortura, el miedo, la humillación y el sentirse tan débil e inseguro como un mortal cualquiera era algo que un ente como él no debería sentir, pero llegó a experimentarlas y por supuesto que había sido el momento más terrible de su vida. Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso, ya había pasado un tiempo desde lo ocurrido y realmente deseaba enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, pero eso era difícil, más cuando ahora debía relacionarse con ese apellido.

—Tal vez solo soy muy paranoico, probablemente mi encuentro con esos niños no sea la gran cosa, sólo debo recuperar el diario y mejorar un poco sus vidas, tengo el poder para hacerlo—sonrió bastante orgulloso de su idea.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la dimensión de los espejos cuando un cosquilleo que conocía le bajó desde la nuca hasta la espalda. Un portal se abrió de la nada justo frente a él, lo estaban invocando y no tardó en ver de quien se trataba. No podía ser ¿cómo se le ocurría a ese niño hacer la invocación tan pronto? Resopló un poco, al menos todo indicaba que solo le invocaba a él y no a Mabel. No tenía mucho de haber ido al mundo de los mortales, pero debería verle el lado positivo, al menos no iría para discutir con el enano de Gideon.

Dio un paso hacia adelante y se adentró al portal. Su forma cambió completamente, no podía permitir que un mortal más viese su figura original así que adquiría una pequeña en forma de pino color azul, lo único que conservaba de su traje era su gorrita y solo mantenía un ojo y sus extremidades. Fijó su mirada en el chico de cabello rubio, no le fue del todo indiferente, en realidad llegó a sentir un poco de pena por él pero no lo demostró.

—Supongo que tú eres Bill ¿cierto? — Sabía bien que sí lo era pero por algo debía empezar ¿no?

—Sí, soy yo—afirmó el chico mirando fijamente al pino azul, de no ser por el dibujo del diario se lo hubiera imaginado realmente distinto—¿Eres el guardián del universo? Dipper…

—Así es, es un placer—saludó levantando un poco su gorro—¿A qué se debe tu llamado?

Cipher dudó un poco, realmente se había planteado muchas veces lo que pediría pero ahora que tenía al guardián frente a sí le costaba mucho si quiera pensar en algo coherente. Tal vez sonaría absurdo, tal vez el guardián ni siquiera le prestaría la atención suficiente como para aceptar un trato con él, pero no debía mostrar sus dudas, su nerviosismo solo le haría menos creíble así que procuró sonar lo más serio y firme posible.

—Quiero que me prestes tu poder, quiero cambiar este patético mundo.

Puede que la respuesta le hubiera causado gracia a cualquiera, pero a Dipper no le hacía el más mínimo chiste, lo tomaba muy en serio. Observó al humano con gran seriedad, no podía darle una respuesta inmediata, debía pensar en que necesitaba recuperar el diario pero también le preocupaba que si se negaba a la petición del humano este podría buscar otra alternativa de poder.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes cambiar el mundo? —Contesto tras un breve silencio.

—Tengo este diario y ahora estas tú también para ayudarme a hacerlo—respondió con simpleza—. Tú también debes estar cansado de este mundo, cada vez más podrido y repugnante.

La respuesta del chico llegó a sorprenderle ligeramente, porque sí, estaba cansado de ver como el mundo simplemente se iba por el traste.

—Tienes razón en ese punto, pero si yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo ¿Qué te hace creer que puedes hacerlo?

—Tú debes seguir normas sobre el manejo del mundo, yo no tengo que seguirlo así que si me prestas tu poder puedo corregir lo que tú no puedes.

—Veo que has leído muy bien el diario—Dipper entre cerró su ojo, guardó silencio por un momento mientras meditaba como proseguir—. Tienes razón, no puedo intervenir de forma directa, pero para que tú lo hagas debes aprender ciertas cosas que no se encuentran grabadas en el diario.

—¿Por qué no lo están? —Cuestionó desconfiado.

—Porque de ser así cualquiera que encuentre el diario lo haría fácilmente y nos podría poner en peligro a todos y no queremos eso.

—¿Para qué dejar algo como esto en el bosque donde cualquiera podría encontrarlo?

—Los pueblerinos ignoran el bosque así como las criaturas del bosque a ellos, ese diario llevaba décadas oculto hasta que tú y tu hermano lo hallaron—Bill quiso preguntar como sabía de Will pero se abstuvo—. Ahora, a cambio de mi poder ¿Qué me ofreces tú?

—Haré tu trabajo más simple.

El pino azul guardó silencio, observó fijamente los ojos del humano, ese brillo le decía que hablaba muy en serio y eso le preocupaba. No lo consideró realmente pero debía ser cauteloso con el chico, las indicaciones no eran más que una farsa para poder vigilarle y evitar que utilizara directamente los secretos del diario en sus planes, podrían tratarse de alguien joven pero era claro que hablaba en serio. Si Bill Cipher conseguía el poder del guardián, el equilibrio del universo estaría en peligro.

…

Los guardianes eran seres técnicamente inmortales pero eso no significaba que tuvieran energía infinita. Debido a que el tiempo en su dimensión pasaba de manera diferente, podían tomar ciertos descansos para recobrar las energías que invertían en sus responsabilidades. Dipper entró a lo que podía llamar su habitación, la cual no era más que un espacio infinito de tonos violáceos, azules y cientos de estrellas, soles y planetas que se vislumbraban como pequeños puntos brillantes, incluso galaxias giraban en todo aquel espacio.

El castaño hizo desaparecer su traje azul y su espada simplemente se quedó flotando en su cercanía mientras seguía avanzando por aquel amplio lugar. Su cuerpo desnudo llegaba a confundirse con el mismo entorno como si fuese transparente en algunas partes.

—Ir al mundo humano es realmente agotador y ya lo he hecho seguido por un tiempo—dijo mirando una de sus manos. Antes no era tan dañino visitar ese lugar, podría permanecer allí por un largo tiempo sin gastar energía, pero el mundo ya no era como antes, estaba contaminado en muchos aspectos y eso le agotaba en muchos sentidos.

Su cuerpo empezó a simplemente flotar por aquel espacio infinito, cerró sus ojos y permitió que el sueño le llenara.

…

 _El cuerpo le dolía mucho, su cuerpo emanaba un líquido oscuro entre negro y azul pero con detalles brillosos, ese líquido debía permanecer dentro de él. Levantó la cabeza con algo de dificultad, su parpado derecho permanecía cerrado debido a que ya no se encontraba su glóbulo ocular y algo de aquel liquido oscuro aun emanaba de lo que debía ser su ojo._

— _No me mires así, pronto se regenerara otro ¿no?_ — _Aquella burlona sonrisa le produjo arcadas pero también mucha ira_ — _En serio eres patético ¿sabes? Haz dejado que tu dimensión esté tan podrida como la mía._

— _La…la mía aún puede salvarse, aún puedo proteger a los humanos de ti._

 _El demonio de cabellera roja le dio una fuerte patada logrando apartarlo lejos de si, era divertido ver al guardián tan indefenso y débil. Volvió a acercarse a este al notar como trataba de levantarse y volvió a patearlo, así repitió un par de veces más._

— _Haz fallado como guardián, no has sido capaz de salvar a ese niño, una de las partes de ti que dejaste para vigilar las otras dimensiones, me pregunto si mis hermanos se habrán encargado de los demás_ — _sujetó al guardián de sus cabellos sin mayor cuidad_ — _. Cuando los otros tres estén muertos yo podré destruirte como si fueses una simple hoja de papel._

 _Aquella sonrisa tan tétrica le produjo escalofríos. Sentía que perdería el conocimiento pronto, fue entonces cuando tres luces aparecieron, logró distinguir la figura de su gemela pero entonces cayó en la inconciencia._

Abrió los ojos con brusquedad ante semejante pesadilla. Por inercia llevó una mano a su ojo, a veces podía sentir el terrible dolor que le provocó el demonio al arrancarlo, solo alguien como Phil era capaz de generarle tal dolor y sufrimiento. Dipper hizo aparecer su uniforme y sujetó la vaina de su espada con fuerza mientras salía pronto de su espacio, necesitaba asegurarse de que las cosas no eran como Cipher las había dicho, para nada, él no podría dañarlo más.

Llegó a otra especie de portal-puerta. La marca de su frente brilló para que esta pudiera abrirse y una vez se adentró volvió a cerrarse por sí sola. Observar el contenido de ese lugar relajó más al castaño, ese lugar le hacía sentir que Phil no sería capaz de lograr sus objetivos, no le dañaría de nuevo y de hecho tenía la oportunidad de acabar con él en algún momento.

—Solo un poco más y todo estará bien tal vez pueda encontrar otra manera de ayudar a ese niño, el Bill de esta dimensión aún tiene oportunidad de ser alguien bueno, yo puedo salvarlo a él y a su hermano—decía observando aquel enorme cristal rectangular de tonos azulosos, todo lo que refería a su poder tenía tales colores—. Will ya hace mucho por mí en la otra dimensión, yo también debo hacer mi parte ahora.

Acercó su mano enguantada al cristal, mirando fijamente al ser en su interior, quien reposaba en una especie de sueño del cual solo despertaría cuando Dipper lo decidiera. Aquel ser no era más que un niño, llevaba tres años humanos en aquel estado, tres años humanos era el tiempo transcurrido desde que Phil había revelado sus planes y había sido apresado en su dimensión.

—Tu dimensión ya no es más que caos y destrucción, no puedo devolverte ahí pero tal vez puedas ayudarme un poco con la mía—sonrió ligeramente al niño de cabellos castaños casi vino tintos—. Pronto podrás despertar pequeño Dipper.

Continuara…

Un millón de disculpas por haber tardado tanto, es que tuve un bloqueo y luego me fui de vacaciones y pues, no pude escribir nada x'D Pero aquí esta, ya volveré con mi natural regularidad por estos lares, este año debo acabar al menos Chaos y el mundo a través del espejo, joder, le estoy dando muchas largas (¿?) Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Si, Dipper duerme desnudo y para el que no entendió el final, el Dipper encerrado en el cristal es el Dipper de Fight Falls (chan chan chaaan (¿?) Okya, iré desvelando todo en los siguientes capítulos. Nos leemos :3


End file.
